


Nothing Like A Word Broken

by thebitterbeast



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Season 3, as well as the lack of confrontation between Bonnie and Elijah over his betrayal in season 2, the lack of Bonnie in 3x14 will forever irk me, then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie comes to face-to-face with Elijah for the first time since the sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Elijah was making his way to his brothers, to ensure that everything was under control, when he felt it - an undercurrent of power, accompanied by the smell of the woods, cinnamon and a little vanilla. He closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath in, letting the scent envelop him.  _Bonnie Bennett._

He turned, hoping to spot her through the crowds in his foyer. Not for the first time that night he wished his mother had not insisted on throwing a ball, but this time it was not because of how much he did not wish to play nice and keep his brothers from attacking the innocents of the town, but because the amount of people in the house made it that much harder to find the witch.

 _There,_  his eyes fell on bare caramel shoulders, skin he was sure was as soft as it looked. Elijah had no qualms in admitting that the witch was as beautiful as she was strong, and the gown she wore, a rich green that complimented her eyes, only served to emphasise that. He kept his eyes on her, and let his lips curl upwards when he noticed her stiffen, knowing she had realized she was being watched. He felt her magic reach out as she turned and scanned the crowd.

Bonnie's eyes landed on him, and her jaw tightened. Elijah took two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and began to make his way over to the girl. He knew she would stay where she stood, this conversation,  _this confrontation,_  would have to take place, and she would want to get it over with.

"Miss Bennett," he greeted softly, holding a glass out to her.

She took it, if only not to appear ungracious to the people around them. "Mr. Mikaelson," she acknowledged. Her sharp eyes flashed to his face. "Was there anything you wanted?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Bonnie looked at him incredulously, and he smirked.

"I was," she twisted her lips upwards into a mocking smile, "until a minute ago."

He had to incline his head at that. She had delivered the jab with such a sweet tone that anyone would think they were having a friendly conversation, not exchanging barbs. "We must talk, Bonnie."

"There's nothing to say," she raised her eyebrow. "I believe your actions spoke for themselves."

The witch turned to go and before he could stop himself, he held her arm. The jolt he felt had nothing to do with her magic, and her wide eyes told him she had felt it too. He hastily let her go before she would give in to the anger brewing in her eyes and burn him in front of the guests. "I'm not trying to apologise."

"I didn't think you would," she interjected.

"But," he continued as if she had not spoken. "I would like to assure you that my mother is not lying," he tried to convey his sincerity. "We will live in peace, that is all we want. Our family, living together, after all this time."

Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest. "And I'm just supposed to believe that? Believe that the Original vampire family wants nothing more than to play at  _ **happy families**_?"

Her disbelief was warranted. Elijah looked at her, locking his eyes with hers, to try and express the truth of his sentiments. "I give you my word."

She scoffed, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Your word doesn't mean much anymore." She took a few steps back, having only just become aware,  _and making him aware too,_  of just how close they had been standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other places to be." She nodded jerkily once and turned. This time Elijah did not stop her.

The Original vampire watched the witch weed herself through the people, her green dress billowing behind her slightly. He had to make her believe that he spoke the truth. His eyes tracked her movement as she finally came to a halt in front of the doppelganger and the younger Salvatore brother. She tossed a look over her shoulder, and her eyes caught his. The air sizzled between them, and he was only able to tear his gaze away from her after her friends had called her attention.

Elijah needed her to believe him, he discovered, not just because it would be good to have her on their side, but because he could not bear the look in her eyes when she looked at him.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Elijah come face-to-face again.

Bonnie was somewhat ashamed to admit that even almost a week later, the encounter with Elijah was still on her mind. She could feel his hand on her arm, the  _thing_  that had hummed between them had nothing to do with magic, and everything to do with something she  **never** wanted to acknowledge. He was an Original, a vampire who had already betrayed  _(her)_  them once, and she was a witch, a servant of nature, of which he was an abomination.

And still she found her thoughts turning back to him at the most inopportune of times. She was seated at the Grill, her chemistry books scattered on the table she had commandeered for herself. They had a test the next day, but with everything that had been happening lately, she had had no time to study. Her mother,  _Abby,_ _ **Mom**_ _,_  she corrected herself, had brought Jamie to the town, and Bonnie was grateful for the effort they were both making in turning the three of them into a family. She had not had a proper family since her Grams had passed what with her father always travelling for his work. In some ways ironically enough, it was thanks to the Mikaelsons that she had her mother back in her life.

She gripped her pen tightly and closed her eyes in frustration. She had been doing so well in avoiding thinking about them,  _about_ _ **him**_. Shaking it off, she turned back to her notes. Bonnie was nothing if not determined and so she managed to focus and cram a quarter of what she had to cover in the next half hour before she stiffened as she felt the familiar encroachment of death and ancient bloodshed. That feeling only ever hit her when there was an Original in the immediate vicinity and with her luck, she had a sinking feeling she knew which one.

Bonnie resisted the urge to look up. Her shoulders were tense. She was poised to flee, already mentally cataloguing what would be the fastest way to stuff everything into her bag. She tried to ignore the eyes that were on her. Did he have to stare at her so intently? Why was he looking at her anyway? Her eyes flickered up, unwarranted, and she froze. His darks eyes were captivating, his face unreadable.

Her heartbeat picked up when she saw the change in his posture and  **knew**  that he was going to make his way towards her. The only change in his facial expression that told her he heard it was the upwards tilt of his lips. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from swearing like she wanted to. Her hands were thankfully steady as she began to gather her study materials.

"Miss Bennett,"  _his voice did not give her shivers, absolutely not._  "Leaving already? I do hope it's not because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself," she scoffed, even as she mentally scolded herself for responding. She should have simply ignored him, she  _could_  have simply ignored him, but she found herself flustered around the calm and collected vampire. Did  **nothing**  phase him at all?

Elijah picked up the last book on the table just as she reached for it. She let her hand drop, raising an eyebrow impatiently as she waited for him to say his piece so she could leave and go back to avoiding thinking about him. "Chemistry? Rebekah was saying something about a test," he smirked at her, and Bonnie fought down every reaction and thought she had in response furiously. "I could help, if you'd like."

She grabbed the book out of his hands before she could let herself really ponder on his words. Bonnie wondered if he even knew what he was insinuating. Instead of responding verbally, she shouldered her bag and tried to pass him without having to go near him.

Something seemed to shift in him, and his hand rose to grip her elbow in a move reminiscent of their last conversation. "Wait, Bonnie," this time he did not let go, his thumb rubbing circles softly on her skin. She was confused rather than angry this time, and Elijah could sense exhaustion, and he felt guilt at the thought that  _he_  might have been the cause of that. His family was the cause of much disruption in the young witch's life. "I apologise. I did not mean to offend you."

She simply inclined her head in response. They stood together in silence for a few moments, a feeling that,  _if had to be labeled_ , could be called intimacy enveloping them, before she looked away.

"Could you let go, please?" Bonnie was soft and hesitant. Elijah knew full well that if she had liked, she could have simply burned his skin where it touched her, and so did as she asked. It meant that she was willing to tolerate him, even maybe be open to friendship  _(and someday – he cut himself off before letting himself go there)_. He would take what he could get.

"Good day Miss Bennett," he kept his voice measured and soft to not burst the bubble they had found themselves in.

She bit her lip, looking up at him through his eyelashes, considering something. "See you around, Elijah," she finally offered, a wry smile on her lips. His curled up in an answering grin.

It was the best he was going to get. It was not an offer of friendship and loyalty, he would have to be patient to deserve that. But it was an olive branch, an acknowledgement that he,  _and his family_ , were not going anywhere. And that she would let them be if he kept his word.

He kept his eyes on her as she made her way to the exit, letting his grin grow when she turned back, that look still in her eyes.  _Maybe_ _ **someday**_ _,_  he let himself think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely disregarding 3x15. I just cannot deal with that mess right now.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident with magic brings Bonnie face-to-face with Elijah yet again, and she must confront some facts.

Bonnie let her head drop onto the table in front of her, closing her eyes in frustration. Exhaustion coloured her voice as she whined. "I am never going to get this."

"Nonsense Bonnie," Ester scolded lightly. Abby bit her lip at the face her daughter made when she looked up. Rebekah had no qualms with letting her giggles escape.

If anybody had told Bonnie just a month ago that she would be sitting amicably with any member of the Mikaelson family and her mother, learning more about magic than she could ever dream, she would have called them crazy and laughed in their face. Yet here she was, having Ester guide her through the honing of her craft, after a study session with Rebekah. It was insane. And yet, this was her life.

The young witch sighed, pushing her hair back and behind her ears, and pulled the grimoire towards her once more. She scanned the spell before closing her eyes and letting her magic embrace her as she chanted. This was the fifth time she was attempting the spell, and while Ester and Abby had faith in her abilities, Bonnie was beginning to doubt if she had the capability of astral projecting.

As she neared the end of the spell, the teenager sensed a familiarity in the house she had begun to associate with Elijah. Her magic surged around her. Opening her eyes in panic, she found herself staring directly into a pair of amused dark eyes.

"Congratulations Miss Bennett," the vampire smirked at her. ( _Really?_  She groused internally.  _Did nothing break his composure?_ ) "I believe you have astral projected."

Bonnie gazed around at the room. "There's more colour in here than I would have thought," she teased, ignoring him. He chuckled, used to her jibes at his taste in clothes. The comfort level between the two sometimes alarmed the witch, but Elijah reveled in it. Seeing the girl so at home in his house, with his mother and sister and even his brothers at times, it made him feel like a human with his first crush. While Kol and Klaus teased him mercilessly on his feelings for Bonnie, he would sometimes catch his mother looking at them together with a knowing look in his eyes that gave him hope for the future. He felt more human around Bonnie than he had since he had been human.

She finally looked back at him and cursed her heart for speeding up, knowing full well that Elijah was listening. She never acknowledged what was sparking between them, trying to ignore the electricity in favour of simply befriending the vampire. After all, what could an Original vampire want with a teenage witch? Yet, he did want her. His already dark eyes darkened further at the skip in her heartbeats. Bonnie swallowed, thanking every power she could think of that while she could be heard, she was still incorporeal.

Their eyes met, she blinked in an attempt to ignore the intensity of his gaze and when she opened her eyes again she was back in Ester's study with the other three women. She could feel the flush in her cheeks and her heart was still racing. Ester silently handed her a glass of cold water.

"The first time can be a bit," she paused, and her eyes twinkled in mischief, "intense." Bonnie was mortified. It was obvious that Ester knew where she had astral projected, _ **who**_ _she had astral projected to_. Abby and Rebekah, however, seemed unaware, to the teenager's relief. Ester turned to the others and beckoned them out for tea, telling Bonnie to rest a little before joining them.

As soon as the door closed behind her mother and the Mikaelsons', Bonnie put shaking hands over her face. Her emotions were going haywire. All she could see was the look in Elijah's eyes that warned –  _no,_   **promised** – that he would not be holding back any longer. And it sent a thrill down her spine. She was scared, not of Elijah, but of her reaction to him. She heard the door open and stiffened, refusing to look at him.

His footsteps echoed in the room as he made his way to her. He hardly ever used his vampiric abilities around her, and his steady steps matched the beat of her heart. Or perhaps it was the other way around. She could not think clearly.

"Bonnie," he said. She did not move to acknowledge him. "Bonnie," he repeated. "Look at me." His voice was commanding, and it sent her heartbeat rocketing. She slowly moved her hands away from her face, bringing them down to her lap and twisting her fingers together. He was kneeling in front of her, his head level with hers, his eyes locked with her green ones. She took a shaky breath.

"Elijah," she managed to whisper. His hands covered hers, stopping her fidgeting. They made no move after that, simply stayed in that position – him in front of her, their hands intertwined and their eyes locked.

Later, neither could tell you who made the first move, but one second they were simply sitting there and the next, they had moved forward, the feelings that had been simmering between them spilling over in a frantic kiss. Bonnie's tiny hands gripped at Elijah's jacket. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair, the other slid around her waist, pulling her to him. The kiss was equal parts passion and desperation. It was as though neither were sure they would ever have this opportunity again. Bonnie's body was crushed against Elijah's, her curves molding into the hard planes of his body. Where one began and ended was impossible to say.

The pair broke apart only when it became necessary for the witch to breathe. Her eyes dropped, blush staining her cheeks. The vampire refused to let her go though, and she kept her hands on his chest. He rested his forehead against hers and took a few unnecessary breaths. If his heart were still able to beat, Elijah was sure it would match the speed of hers. He began to press feather-light kisses against her cheek, trailing his lips down to the side of her mouth. He felt rather than saw her eyes flutter shut, her eyelashes brushing against his face.

His name escaped her lips like a prayer, soft and reverent. He paused, drinking in the sight of the usually strong and untouchable warrior Bonnie Bennett, vulnerable and human and so utterly beautiful and in his arms. Elijah pressed his lips against hers again, pulling away before it could get heated. He brought his hands to where hers' gripped the lapels of his jacket. Catching hold of them, he brought them to his lips and kissed them lightly.

Without letting go of her, he got up. "The family is waiting downstairs," he spoke softly, intimately, and wrapped her smaller hand in his. The look in her eyes settled into something warm and affectionate, and she twined her fingers with his.

Bonnie smiled up at him. "Okay," she said. "Okay." And there was complete faith and trust in her voice that Elijah had to bend and kiss her again. He had spent more than a thousand years roaming the planet, yet it was the loyalty and trust of this slip of a girl that most underestimated, not freely given but earned and to be treasured, that meant everything to him.

To have Bonnie's trust, and her friendship, and her  **love** , was the greatest gift Elijah was ever given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely disregarding 3x15. This is the last part for this. I've got nothing more for this pair in this situation. Thank you to Scar and Rach for reading through this for me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still upset over the lack of any Bonnie in 3x14. (I will forever be upset about that.) She is the reason Esther is free, surely that warrants her an invitation to their ball? This is the confrontation that should have happened at the ball with everybody's favourite Original.


End file.
